1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic circuits, and more particularly, to a system-on-chip (SoC) and a debugging method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The number of devices that can be disposed on a single chip is increasing with the advance of semiconductor manufacturing technologies. As the number of devices disposed on a single chip increases, components such as a memory, a processor, and a power controller are integrated into a single chip. A system having various components such as a memory, a processor, and a power controller integrated into a single chip is commonly referred to as a system-on-chip (SoC). Since a system-on-chip (SoC) includes a single chip, it occupies a smaller area than a conventional system. Further, power consumption of the system-on-chip (SoC) is reduced compared to the power consumption of a conventional system.